


Anesthetic

by triscilie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing serious though, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: Jackson wakes up from surgery drugged up and not realizing the beautiful boy at his bedside is actually his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that cute video of that guy waking up from surgery and not recognizing his wife. There are some lines from the interaction that I used in the story.

Mark carefully adjusted the pillows underneath Jackson’s head. The doctors said the surgery had gone well. It was a simple enough procedure but Mark had been worried ever since he found out Jackson had needed to be put under for it. 

Jackson squirmed suddenly, making Mark lean back. He let out a low groggy moan before squinting his eyes open. He blinked twice at Mark before blindly trying to sit up.

“Hey, hey…” Mark said gently, he grabbed Jackson’s upper arm to stop him from moving. Jackson just keep staring at him in confusion.

“Wherr...ware am I?” he slurred, Mark had to hold back on giggling. 

“We’re in the hospital, you just got out of surgery.” The nurse had said that as soon as Jackson woke up, Mark should encourage him to eat something. He started opening the cracker packages and offered one to the groggy man, “Here, take this.”

Jackson stared at the cracker bleary eyed reaching for it and missing twice before Mark sighed and placed the cracker in his hands. He then guided the hand back towards Jackson’s mouth, “Come on now, eat your cracker.” 

“Did the doctor send you?” Jackson asked ignoring the hand he still had raised right next to his mouth. Mark blinked at the question, it seemed like Jackson was too drugged up to remember him. He frowned slightly, not happy with the idea of his boyfriend forgetting him.

“Man, you are eye candy.” Jackson muttered eyes blown wide as he gave Mark an appreciate look over. 

Mark laughed out of shock, a little startled. Of course Jackson was always one for complementing Mark if nothing more than to elicit a pretty blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks. But it was different when Jackson was hitting on him as if they were strangers. 

“Wow, wow...you are so pretty.” Jackson said earnestly, rubbing his face as he openly kept staring at Mark. “You have to be the prettiest boy on the planet.” 

“Just...just keep eating…” Mark flushed, looking away from Jackson’s genuinely stunned face. 

“Prettiest guy I’ve ever seen…” Jackson sighed, he tried moving the cracker to his mouth but he kept his eyes trained on Mark so he kept missing. 

“Are you a model?” Jackson suddenly asked.

“No...of course not.” By now Mark was freely blushing. He knew Jackson loved him, but after dating for over 2 years Mark had assumed that the compliments he gave him were just a requirement. His boyfriend was a goofball and half the time Mark wouldn’t take the words seriously anyway. But to hear Jackson continue to praise him when he didn’t seem to remember who he was made Mark realize that his boyfriend still seemed to think he was beautiful even after all this time. 

“Who are you, what’s your name?”

“My name is Mark. I’m your boyfriend.” he responded quietly. Jackson immediately gasped, almost choking on the half eaten cracker in his mouth. He started poking his own chest in disbelief. 

“You’re my boyfriend! Mine! We’re dating?” Jackson gestured between them. “Us? You and me?”

“Yes...” Mark smiled shyly.

“Holy shit!” Jackson ran a hand through his hair with a dazed look. He dropped his head against the pillow as a wide grin spread on his face. “Holy fucking shit.” 

He turned to look at Mark, eyes roaming all over his face. “Damn.” he muttered softly in awe. 

“How long have we dated, how long have we known each other? Have we kissed yet?” Jackson asked in delight. 

“Come on, eat you cracker.” Mark pushed, while it was really cute to see Jackson so enamored with him he wanted his boyfriend to feel better as soon as possible. Jackson shoved the rest of the cracker in his mouth. 

“How long? Please.” Jackson implored through his stuffed mouth, his puppy pout as irresistible as always. 

“It’s going to be 3 years in a few months.” Mark smiles fondly, twisting the golden bracelet Jackson had gotten him for their last anniversary.

“Oh my god I hit the jackpot.” Jackson pumped his fist in the air. He started mumbling in a mixture of cantonese, mandarin, and english. He only mixed languages like that when he was jittery with excitement and couldn’t concentrate. 

“Most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen.” Jackson finally said, shaking his head in amazement. Mark didn’t know whether he could take this anymore his cheeks felt like they were permanently going to be stained red. He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment 

“Hey come closer, don’t do that...let me see your face. You can’t hide something that stunning from the world.” Jackson urged, pulling on Mark’s wrists gently. Mark conceded, peeking his face through his fingers and showcasing his grin. 

“Wow your teeth are perfect.” Jackson said in awe, “Is everything about you perfect? I need to make sure...hey turn around for me.” Jackson waved his hand, Mark giggled immediately slapping it away.

“No, you pervert!”

Jackson gripped his shirt dramatically, “And the way you laugh, it's like bottled sunshine. How did I get so lucky? Tell me about yourself...are you younger than me? Older than me? Are you in school? Do you work-Oww!” Jackson had sit up too quickly, forgetting he was still groggy and in pain. 

“How bout we wait till you start to remember on your own, yeah?” Mark said soothingly, pressing him back into the mattress. “Let me see if I can get you some pain killers.” 

“No, no my angel. Don't leave me. You’re the only drug I need.” Jackson whined gripping Mark’s hand not letting him leave. 

“You’re the worst.” Mark rolled his eyes at the cheesy line. Jackson raised their clasped hands and hugged it to his chest. He then looked at Mark with such deep concentration that Mark thought maybe he finally snapped out of it. 

“Am I good boyfriend?” Jackson asked seriously, although with cracker crumbs dusting his lips it was hard to take him that way. “Do I treat you well?”

“Yes you do…” Mark said softly wiping his mouth with a napkin using his free hand before moving his fingers to thread them through his blond hair. Jackson’s expression melted and he started smiling dumbly as those fingers massaged his scalp. “I’m very lucky.” 

“Yeah? I take care of you? I better make sure you eat well and sleep enough, I'll beat myself up if I don't! I swear, you deserve everything.” 

Mark scrunched up his nose playfully, “Yah, you don't ever let me sleep in past 10. You force feed breakfast down my throat.”

“It's the most important meal of the day. You’re not allowed to miss it!” Of course Jackson would remain his health obsessed self even when he was drugged up. “Gotta keep you healthy for a long, long time…”

“For a long time, huh…” Mark smiled as Jackson hummed back, returning the smile. 

“For as long as I can hold on to you.” 

“That's so sweet.” Mark murmured, “I'm happy you’re so committed, but do you even remember my last name?”

“Doesn't matter love,” Jackson quipped back immediately. “It’ll be my last name soon.”

“Oh really?” Mark questioned coolly, though internally he was screaming cause Jackson just implied he was gonna propose soon. True he was declaring it amidst a doped up haze but it was exciting nonetheless. “And what's your last name?”

Jackson blinked at that, his face wrinkling up cutely in thought. “Uhhh…”

“You don't even remember your last name but you are positive you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Oh hell yes. Definitely. Shoot me dead if I ever answer no.” Jackson hurriedly responded. He smirked when he saw Mark laughing. “I don't play around so I know it's not just your face that is beautiful.”

“You’re too much.” Mark cooed. He couldn’t believe how sweet Jackson was being. As soon as the fog in his mind cleared up he was gonna tease his boyfriend about this mercilessly. But until then...he thought Jackson had earned a little treat. “Hey can you do me a favor and close your eyes?”

“And waste precious seconds I could be using to stare at you?” Jackson asked with a scoff.

“I promise it will be worth it.” Mark reassured, he jutted his bottom lip out slightly. “Please?”

Jackson cursed silently, finally conceding and closing his eyes. “I have a feeling you use that little move to get whatever you want…”

Mark laughed softly before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss on Jackson’s lips. “I’m glad you’re okay, I love you.” 

Before Mark’s lips left his Jackson was already squealing, his hands wiggling in excitement. “WAAAHH!! Can you do it again?! But for longer? And more tongue? Can we makeou-OW! Fuck!”

“Jackson, lay back down or I won’t kiss you for a month.”

“A month!? You can’t give me a glimpse of heaven and then take it back!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the biggest Mark hoe in the world and practically ship him with everyone, so feel free to yell at me about him.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at triscilie!


End file.
